


Headcanon

by doomedpassion2yaoi



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 23:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomedpassion2yaoi/pseuds/doomedpassion2yaoi





	Headcanon

Percival Graves is abducted by Gellert Grindelwald x-number of years before Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.  x-number of days after Queenie joins Grindelwald, she finds him in terrible condition, and she decides to rescue him.


End file.
